


Making Amends Sometimes Ends in Love

by mirdy47707



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdy47707/pseuds/mirdy47707
Summary: Billy realizes he's been a huge jerk and decides to make amends with everyone he hurt. This is the story of how he makes amends with Steve and they become more than friends.





	1. Fixing My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season two.

Most people look at Billy and Steve and wonder how the two went from rivals to lovers. Well here's the story.

  
It started one late night in Hawkins, Indiana when the two young men finally came together as somewhat friends and no longer foes. It was after Billy had taken yet another beating from Neil, this time for forgetting Max at school again, how was he supposed to know that he was supposed to pick her up whenever her club was over if no one told him that. He had waited for her after school for a full ten minutes and when she didn't come he just assumed she left with her friends or something and hadn't thought about it since then. That had been a full five hours ago.

  
"I thought I told you to pick up your sister at five after her club was over."

  
"You never told me that I was supposed to pick Max up at a later time." Billy quickly replied but soon realized it was a dumb thing to say when Neil's eyes flashed with his anger and his hand quickly reached up and struck Billy so hard across the cheek that Billy stumbled backwards a little.

  
"Don't accuse me of being a liar ever again! Now go pick up your sister, she's at that Wheeler kids house."

  
With that Neil offered Billy one hard swift kick to his shin and left the room. Billy quickly threw on his jean jacket, stomped his feet into his boots, and grabbed his keys. Billy was about to stomp out to his car but then realized how bad of an idea that would be with Neil in another one of his moods and probably drinking so Billy calmed himself down and walked out of the house and into his blue Camaro. Luckily Billy knew where the Wheeler's house was from the last time he had been there looking for Max. Billy put the pedal to the metal and made it to the Wheeler's house in record time. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door and knocked on it. Billy was surprised when the door opened and revealed one Steve Harrington.

  
"What are you doing here Hargrove?"

  
"What I can't come and visit Nancy just cause she's your ex?" Billy said with a smirk on his face that slowly fell as Steve tried to slam the door in Billy’s face only for Billy to quickly shove his foot in the way of the door and push it open.

  
"Seriously Hargrove what are you doing here?”

  
"The real question is what are you doing here Harrington?"

  
"I'm babysitting now tell me why you're here or get out."

  
"Wow King Steve must have really fallen down the social ladder to be babysitting a bunch of preteens huh."

  
"Whatever Hargrove now that you had your time to gloat just get out of here."

  
"Not without Max I came to pick her up."

  
"Oh you mean the same Max you left sitting at the school."

  
"It's not my fault no one told me that she was staying after school! I waited ten full minutes for her before I assumed she had just left with her friends. Now where is she Neil said she was here.” With that Billy pushed his way into the house as Steve called out to him in alarm.

  
"Whoa. Calm down they're all down in the basement watching a movie.

  
"Well when are they going to be finished?"

  
"I don't know in like half an hour you can wait up here with me I just ordered pizza if you want some."

  
"Sure there's nothing else for me to do while I'm waiting." Then Billy made his way over to the couch and sat down. Steve slowly made his way over to him on the couch and sat down on the other side away from Billy because even though Billy accepted his offer to stay for pizza it didn't mean that Billy wouldn't just flip a switch and get mad again. As the two sat there in silence watching whatever was on the TV Billy felt the silence and the tension suffocating him.

  
"Look Harrington I'm sorry about the whole.... y'know beating you up to a pulp thing I've been trying to make amends starting with Max which has been going really well. I realized I kept pushing her away at a time when we both needed each other what with the move and what not. And I’m sorry for the comment I made about Nancy when I got here I was just angry."

  
"Look I get that you have some issues with your anger and I appreciate that you're trying to make amends and I can forgive you for beating me up believe me Jonathan Byers has beat me up and we might not have the best relationship with each other but I forgave him and it would only be fair to forgive you too but I don't think I'm ready for us to be friends."

  
"That's okay I completely understand but I just want you to give me a shot how about we meet up tomorrow for lunch at that 24 hour diner across town?"  
"I guess if you really want to try to make amends with me then sure let's say one tomorrow."

  
"Yeah, sure, that works for me."

  
After that long talk the boys heard a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be the pizza." Steve got up from the couch and made his way to what Billy assumed was the kitchen and walked out towards the front door with money in his hand. Steve walked into the room and sat down one of the three pizza's in his hands on the coffee table in front of Billy. "I hope you like pepperoni there's also a plain cheese and a veggie pizza but if you want some of those you're gonna have to fight a group of preteens for some."

  
"Nah I'm fine with pepperoni but you better get those two pizzas down to those demons before they start eating each other."

  
"Yeah you're right, not about eating each other but about getting it down there to them. You alright up here by yourself for a few minutes?"

  
"You're just going to take two pizzas down to them how long will it take."

  
"Yeah you're right I'll be right back."

  
Steve made his way down to the basement to drop off the two pizzas. "Hey guys the pizzas here."

  
“Finally we’ve been waiting forever.”

  
“You were only waiting for half an hour Max.”

  
“Well it felt longer.”

  
The kids quickly began to dig into the boxes of pizza as Steve went to go back upstairs.

  
“Oh and Max whenever you’re done Billy’s here to take you home. He said he’d wait until your movie was over to leave.”

  
“Wait. You mean the same Billy who beat the absolute crap out of you.”

  
“Yes thanks for that Dustin I was trying to get over that but you keep bringing it up.”

  
“Are you okay up there with him? I know he’s trying to change but he still has quite a temper.”

  
“Yeah Max I’m fine and he apologized to me and we decided to move past that.”

  
“Wait are we still talking about Billy, like Billy Hargrove, Billy?”

  
“Yes Mike now stop with the interrogation and finish your movie so I can go home.”

  
With that last remark Steve went up the stairs, ignoring the thousand questions Mike, Lucas, and Dustin were throwing at him. As Steve reached the top of the stairs and opened the door he saw Billy in the kitchen seemingly looking for something.

  
“Hey Hargrove are you looking for something?” Billy whipped around with a started look on his face until he saw it was just Steve.

  
“Oh Harrington I didn’t hear you. I was just looking for the glasses.”

  
“There right here,” Steve explained opening up one of the cabinets, “Second shelf.”

  
Steve handed one of the two glasses to Billy and walked over to the fridge. “So do you want Pepsi or Coke?”

  
“Uh.. Coke is fine.”

  
“Good man.” Steve said as he grabbed a can from the fridge and threw it to Billy. They both opened their drinks and poured them in the glasses. Billy and Steve both walked back into the living room and settled down to eat their pizza and make fun of whatever crappy late night tv show that was on. The two soon finished the pizza and their sodas and just sat there in a comfortable silence until they heard a thundering of feet coming up the basement stairs. The party burst through the door and all started saying goodbye as Billy once again put on his boots, jacket, and grabbed his keys.

  
“Whelp I had an okay night Harrington.”

  
“Me too Hargrove and if we’re gonna hang out tomorrow you better start calling me Steve.”

  
“Well if I call you Steve you better call me Billy.”

  
“Deal.” They both shook hands in agreement.

  
“Alright Max say goodbye to all your little and not so little,” Billy said eyeing up Steve, “friends we gotta get back before Neil has my head.”

  
“Yeah okay. Bye Eleven, bye Mike, bye Will, bye Dustin, and bye Lucas see you guys later.”

  
Max grabbed her stuff and made her way out the door to Billy’s car. “See you tomorrow Steve.”

  
“Yeah see you tomorrow Billy.” Steve waved as Billy walked out the door.

  
“Alright Dustin, El, Lucas, and Will time to get going I told your parents I’d have you home by ten so lets get a move on.”  
“What did Billy mean about seeing you tomorrow?” Lucas asked.

  
“I told you guys Billy’s trying to be a better person. I'm just giving him a second chance we're going out for lunch tomorrow if you guys really want to know.”

  
“This isn’t Billy’s second chance though,” Mike said crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“Yeah,” Dustin yelled “this is like his sixth chance.”

  
“Look guys I know you are trying to protect me but I’m essentially an adult and can make my own decisions I mean Billy already beat me up once I’m sure I could take him next time if I have to.”

  
“All I’m saying is if he messes with you again I’ll help Max beat him up with your bat.”

  
“Thanks Dustin now we seriously need to go before you guys are late and your parents never let me babysit again.”

  
That night after Steve had dropped off all of the kids he laid in bed wondering if it was a good idea to meet Billy at the diner tomorrow or not. The party did speak the truth about Billy beating him up and he knew the other teen had a wicked temper but Billy seemed to be really trying so Steve had to try as well. With those thoughts Steve fell asleep thinking of what was to come tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to Greasy's: Can I Take Your Order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve meet up Greasy's and a friendship between them blossom leaving both the boys happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson is my own made up character and is not from Stranger Things.

The next morning Steve awoke with a smile on his face, hoping his lunch with Billy went well that afternoon. Maybe he would finally have an actual friend his own age since he really didn’t hang out with anyone since Tommy and Carol and we all know how that went. Steve rolled over in his bed and squinted at the clock sitting on his bedside table. It was only nine in the morning so he still had time to kill before he had to go meet Billy at the diner for lunch. He got up and went to his closet to get clothes to get dressed. After getting dressed Steve made his way downstairs to get breakfast where he was greeted by silence. Looks like Steve would be eating alone again not that he minded he was used to waking up and going to sleep by himself anyway. Steve decided to make himself some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. As he was scrambling the eggs together he heard the house phone ring. Walking over to it while still scrambling his eggs Steve picked up the phone.

  
“Hey Steve I was wondering if maybe we could move our lunch up to 11 I just really need to get out of the house.”

  
“Oh yeah sure I’ll see you there then.”

  
As Steve went to hang up the phone he thought he heard someone screaming to Billy to hang up the phone and get his ass over here but Steve decided not to say anything. If Billy wanted to talk about it then he would be there for him if not Steve couldn’t push him to speak about something he didn’t want to talk about. Steve went back to making his breakfast wondering what even he and Billy could talk about, yeah they had basketball in common and all but they could only talk about that for so long. Steve sat down to eat his breakfast still pondering what they would talk about. After killing time for an hour watching TV Steve got in his car and started driving across town to Greasy’s.  
Billy ducked out of the front door just barely getting out in time for the glass vase to miss him and instead shatter against the door.

  
“You better get your ass back in this house and clean up this mess! Now Billy!”

  
“I’ll do it later Neil I’m going to go hang out with a friend.”

  
“The hell if you are Billy get in here now!”

  
“See you later Neil.”

  
Billy hopped in his car and sped away as Neil stood in the driveway screaming obscenities at him. Glancing at the dashboard he checked the time cursing when he saw it was already 10:50 and he had a 20 minute drive to Greasy’s. Billy just had to hope that Steve waited for him and didn’t leave right away when he noticed Billy wasn’t there. It took Billy a lot longer to get out of the house after Neil had caught him getting ready to leave since he was still mad about him forgetting Max at the school and implying Neil was a liar. So noticing Billy was trying to leave he took his time berating and criticizing Billy and throwing in a few punches and kicks in the mix. After speeding all the way there Billy got there only 8 minutes after eleven. He sighed in relief noticing Steve's car was still in the parking lot. He pulled in next to him and got out walking into the diner. Billy glanced around noticing the group of women in a booth up front looking at him but Billy paid them no mind as he looked for Steve who he spotted sitting in a booth in the back of the diner. Steve offered him a wave as Billy made his way over to him.

  
“Hey sorry I’m late I got stuck in traffic.”

  
Steve’s face twisted with disbelief but didn’t push it which Billy was thankful for. How was he supposed to explain the real reason he was late anyway? Billy scooted across from Steve in the booth and picked up the menu even though he already knew what he wanted to order having come here tons of times in the middle of the night to just escape from Neil and his home life. He knew every waitress here as though he had grown up in the town instead of all the way on the other side of the country in California which he still missed. That’s why Billy knew it was Daisy who was walking over to them to take their order. Daisy was a short brunette who was in her early twenties and only worked here to help put herself through college after the deaths of her parents.

  
“Hey Billy back again I see and who's your friend?” Daisy asked while turning her attention to Steve.

  
“This is Steve he’s on the basketball team with me.”

  
“Oh so you mean another air headed jock like you.” Daisy said while messing up Billy’s hair. Billy swatted her hand away and tried to fix his hair as Steve just sat there with an amused look on his face.

  
Steve offered his hand for Daisy to shake. “My names Steve Harrington it’s nice to meet you.”

  
“And I'm Daisy Johnson it’s nice to meet you too. Now welcome to Greasy's what can I get you.”

  
“I’ll take the usual Daisy.”

  
“Okay one double bacon cheeseburger with a side of curly fries and a strawberry milkshake.” Daisy turned to look at Steve “Now what can I get you?”

  
“I’ll take the same but could I get a chocolate milkshake instead?”

  
“Sure coming right up boys.”

  
Daisy wrote down their orders and walked back to the kitchen as Billy cried out a “Thank you Daisy you’re the best.”

  
Billy turned and looked at Steve. “Now Steve what’s wrong with a strawberry milkshake?”

  
“Nothing it’s just we both know chocolate is better.”

  
Billy slammed his hands on the table and the group of women in the front of the diner turned and looked at them. Billy pointed his finger at Steve.

  
“You take that back right now we all know strawberry is way better than that chocolate crap.”

  
“I don’t know I’m gonna have to disagree with you there.”

  
“Daisy which is better chocolate or strawberry?” called Billy as Daisy walked out with their food.

  
“Sorry Billy Boy I’m gonna have to go with Stevie and say chocolate.”

  
“Ha in your face Billy Boy.”

  
“Hey not fair you guys are ganging up on me and don’t call me that.”

  
Daisy sat down their plates in front of them alongside their milkshakes and walked away to take the order of another customer knowing full well how stubborn Billy was, she knew this argument could go on for awhile.

  
“Take it back Steve.”

  
“Never I speak the truth you are a dirty liar.”

  
“Fine then I was gonna pay for your meal since Daisy gives me wicked discounts but if you’re gonna keep saying chocolates better than strawberry I think your free meal is a no go.”

  
“No wait I’m sorry you’re right I’m wrong strawberry is better than chocolate.”

  
“Mhmm that’s what I thought Harrington.”

  
After the slight argument the two boys dug into their burgers and fries while talking about everything from basketball and school to how California was. “So if you don’t like basketball why do you play it?”

  
“Because Neil, my father, wants me to be the best at all the sports I can cause he thinks if I’m not playing a sport I must be a wimp.”

  
“Well I don’t think you’re a wimp I mean you did beat me up.”

  
“Yeah that’s true and don’t you forget it.”

  
Billy punctuated the sentence with a punch to Steve’s shoulder.  
“Hey that hurt.” Steve groaned while rubbing his shoulder.

  
“Who’s the wimp now Harrington?”

“Oh forget it Billy are you ready to go now it’s already two.”

  
“Oh yeah let me just pay and we can leave.” Billy waved over Daisy who brought over the bill. Billy paid it and the two young men got up and made their way out of the diner and to their cars.

  
“This was honestly really fun Billy. If you still want to be my friend I’ll be yours.”

  
“Thank God I didn’t know how much longer I could put up with Tommy and Carol I see now why you dumped them. He’s a piece of shit and she’s a bitch so good job getting out of there.”

  
“Thanks I think? Now let’s shake on it. Friends?”

  
Steve held out his hand for Billy to shake. “Friends.” The two shook hands and went into their separate cars.

  
“I’ll see you Monday.”

  
“Yeah Monday.”

  
With that Billy peeled out of the parking lot and back to his broken home while Steve pulled out back to his quiet home. Both finally felt happiness again after just a few hours just talking and hanging out together and couldn’t wait to hang out again. All they knew now was school would be different on Monday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and enjoyed it. I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter also. I appreciate any kudos and comments. Thanks for reading.


	3. It wasn't a date, idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin comes over and talks to Steve about his "date" with Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter as I have more planned for chapter four and wasn't sure what else I could write without going into Monday.

It was Sunday afternoon when Steve heard his doorbell ring. He wasn’t expecting anyone and as he got up from the couch he heard his front door open and Dustin’s voice ringing out.  
“Hey Steve how did your date with Billy go? Max said he was smiling when he got home yesterday.”  
“It wasn’t a date idiot, and why were you two talking about us?”  
“We were just talking about how you and Billy are in love and you guys are going to get married and have twenty kids.”  
Steve pushed Dustin away from him as his checks grew red.  
“Stop talking like that you dummy, we’re just friends and we’ll always be just friends.”  
“Sure you will. Make sure you guys name your first kid after me.”  
“Even if its a girl?”  
“Duh, I don’t care if you have a girl first, her name could be Dustin Jr. Dustin’s a name for everyone, your name could be Dustin.”  
“Yeah I’m never changing my name to Dustin or naming my child after you.”  
Dustin trailed after Steve complaining about how Dustin is a good name and how he really is going to have kids with Billy. Steve made his way back onto the couch and the two sat down and started watching the tv.  
“So why did you come here again?”  
“Oh right. Can you take the party to the arcade tomorrow after school?”  
“Yeah I guess but I can only take so many of you who's taking the rest?”  
“Max convinced Billy to take her and El there. She only got him to go because she said you would be there.” Dustin said while making googly eyes at Steve.  
“Dustin! Stop using me as a bribe to get people to do things.”  
“I can’t help that your a good bribe for Billy.”  
“I don’t care that I’m a good bribe. Stop using me as one.”  
“Fine but I was only trying to help you find your prince charming.” Dustin proclaimed while crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Thanks, but I don’t need your help I can find my so called “prince charming” myself.”  
“Okay let’s watch a movie.”  
The two settled on the couch and surfed the channels for something to watch. After looking for what felt like forever they found a movie and sat and watched it. After the movie was over Steve took Dustin home and popped in to see Mrs. Henderson. Steve drove back home and got ready for bed thinking about how Monday would be since him and Billy were now friends. Steve fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would entail.


	4. Stevie and the Fry Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happens at school on Monday following Steve and Billy's not date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 4. Thanks to everyone for reading up to this point, hopefully chapter 5 will be done and uploaded soon.

It was Monday morning and Billy had just woken up from a good dream. In the dream he had graduate school and finally got to move back to California and stop living under Neil’s thumb. That wasn’t the best part though. The best part was that Billy had asked Steve to go with him and he had said yes. While the dream had been great it was now time to come back down to reality as Billy could already hear Neil making his way down the hall towards his room. Billy quickly jumped out of bed as Neil made his way into the room not even knocking.  
“Good you’re up. Get your ass dressed and get your sister to school. Now.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Neil walked out of the room ignoring Billy. If Billy was quick getting dressed he could make it to the kitchen before Neil did as the first thing he did after checking on Billy was go outside and get the morning paper. Billy quickly threw on clothes and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a plate from Susan and ushered a quiet thank you as he passed by and made his way to the back door knowing full well that if Neil saw him with breakfast he would probably slap the plate out of his hands. Billy sat on the back porch and ate his breakfast in silence. When he finished he sat the plate on the porch knowing that Susan would get it for him as she always did, as she didn’t like to see the way Neil treated Billy. He made his way back into the house and grabbed his keys.   
“Max let’s go or we’re going to be late.”  
“Alright I’m coming.”  
Billy heard the sound of her running from the kitchen out to the front door to gather her things.   
“Bye Mom see you later. Don’t forget that I'm going to the arcade after school and Billy’s taking me!”  
Billy followed Max out of the front door and made their way into the car. Billy pulled out and started their drive to school.   
“Now don’t forget you’re picking me up after school and then we’re going to go pick up El and meet the boys at the arcade.”  
“Yeah yeah I won’t forget.”  
“When we get there you don’t have to hang out with us. Let me rephrase that don’t hang out with us. You and Steve can go and do your own thing. Watch a movie or something.”  
“Yeah yeah okay whatever you say Max,” Billy replied.   
The rest of the ride was taken in silence to school. Billy dropped Max off in front of the middle school where she was immediately swarmed by the rest of the party. Billy made his way over to the high school and parked in his usual spot. The car was soon swarmed by girls but Billy simply pushed his way through into the school. Tommy and Carol made their way up to Billy at the same time as when Billy spotted Steve at his locker talking to Nancy and Johnathan.  
“Listen guys I don’t need you anymore I found some better friends. And also you’re an asshole and you’re a bitch so bye.”  
With that Billy walked away towards Steve as Tommy and Carol looked at each with shock.   
“Hey Steve. Nancy. Johnathan.” Billy nodded his head at the couple.  
“Hi Billy.”  
“Yeah hi Billy.” replied Nancy and Johnathan.  
“Don’t forget to pick up the boys after school. I'll meet you at the arcade at 3 after I pick up Max and El. Until then I’ll see you later Steve.”  
“Yeah I’ll see you later.”  
Billy walked away from the trio as both Nancy and Johnathan turned to look at Steve who stared after Billy.   
“Since when have you and Billy been friends? Last I checked you two hated each other.”  
“It’s new Nancy. Billy says he’s been trying to make amends with those he hurt in his past and who am I to not give him another chance. We just hung out at that diner across town on Saturday and he seems pretty okay. Besides, we’re just dropping the kids off at the arcade, no big deal.”   
“Okay whatever you say but if he tries to beat you up again just give us a call and we’ll help you out.”  
“Yeah thanks Johnathan but I don’t think I’ll be needing it.”  
Ring  
“We better get to class before we’re late, see you later Steve.”  
Nancy grabbed Johnathan’s hand and dragged him off to their first period which they luckily shared together. Steve made his way to his own first period thinking about what he had seen this morning. Billy had just tossed Tommy and Carol away because they weren’t true or even good friends. He threw them away for Steve and Steve was sure that everyone would know by the time lunch rolled around which was when Steve could hang out with Billy again as they didn’t share any classes together until after lunch. 

Steve made his way into first period U.S. History with Mr. Johnson and sat down in his seat. The bell rang and the class started.   
“Okay everyone pass up your homework I’ll be grading it today.”  
As everyone groaned and got out their homework passing it forward, Steve frantically flipped through his binder looking for his homework. Unable to find it Steve sat there and collected the homework from the people behind him. He handed it to Mr. Johnson who began to look through the homework searching for everyone’s name.  
“Mr. Harrington I don’t think I received your homework.”  
“No you didn’t Mr. Johnson. I left it at home. I can give it to you tomorrow though.”  
“No need Mr. Harrington seeing as this is the third time you have ‘forgotten’ your homework at home you can stay here after school with me in detention making it up.”  
The class began oohing and Mr. Johnson quickly silenced them with a look.  
“Yes Mr. Johnson. I guess I’ll be seeing you later then.”  
Steve sunk down in his seat wondering how he would break it to the party that he couldn’t take them to the arcade after school.   
After the hell that first period was Steve hoped that the rest of the day would go better. He still had four more periods to go before he was able to see Billy again for lunch as the two didn’t share any of their morning classes together but they shared lunch and their afternoon classes together.

It was finally lunchtime and after the morning Billy had he couldn’t be happier. Even though Billy did fine in school it still sucked sitting there in class around a whole bunch of fake people who didn’t actually care about anyone but themselves, people he used to hang with, who he used to be. After sitting in different classes all day Billy just needed to get out so he stopped in the cafeteria and grabbed himself a cheeseburger, fries, and an iced tea. He paid for the food and then made his way outside to eat. He figured Steve would know where to find him as he usually ate his lunch in his car. After five minutes Billy saw Steve walking out of the building seeming to look around for his car. Billy raised his hand and waved out the window and watched as a look of recognition passed over Steve’s face. Steve began half jogging half walking his way towards the car.   
He sat his drink on the hood of the car and opened the passenger door with his now free hand. He hopped in the car and sat down and began to eat.   
“So are you planning on just leaving your drink on my hood until I drive away and it spills everywhere or what?”  
“Oh shoot. Yeah I forgot about it. Hold on.”  
Steve got out of the car to retrieve his drink from the hood and as he made his way back to the car he heard the sound of the car doors locking.  
“Billy you better open this door now.”  
“Nope sorry I want your fries I’ll let you in when I’m done.”  
Steve stood by the door repeatedly pulling on the locked handle as though him doing that would magically unlock said door. Steve watched in horror as Billy reached over and grabbed his container of fries.  
“Billy! You better put those down or so help me!”  
“What are you going to do about it Harrington? You’re locked out of the car,” replied Billy as he helped himself to a handful of fries.  
“If you don’t open this door Billy I’m going to break the window.”  
“Yeah right like you’d do that.”  
Billy sat there eating Steve’s fries and watched as Steve walked behind the car. He watched through the rearview mirror as Steve bent down and picked something up off the ground. As Steve rounded to the front of the car Billy was able to see that Steve had picked up a rock and it wasn’t just some pebble but it was in fact a full blown rock that was about the size of Steve’s hand.  
“And what are you planning on doing with that Harrington.”  
“I’m going to get my fries back. That’s what I’m going to do.”  
“Yeah okay whatever you say.”  
As soon as the words left Billy’s mouth he watched with a shocked and somewhat scared look on his face as Steve lifted the rock and chucked it at what appeared to be directly at Billy who instictly ducked only to watch as the rock flew over the car and was heard landing behind the car.   
“Next time I’ll hit the car so you better let me in and stop eating all my fries!”  
“Fine. You win Harrington. Come on, get in the car.”  
Billy opened the doors and Steve made his way back into the car and snatched his fries out of Billy’s hands. Billy slumped down in his seat and stared out the windshield as a smirk appeared on his face.   
“Hey Stevie.”  
“Yeah, what do you want, fry stealer?”  
“Your drink is still on the hood.”  
Steve looked forward and realized he had in fact left it there and as he did Billy reached over and snatched a fry from his container.  
“Gosh I can never win. And don’t think I didn’t see that Billy.”  
The two sat in silence, staring at the drink.   
“Well I guess this means I’ll have to drink yours.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Cause you ate all my fries and I deserve something in return.”  
With that Steve stole Billy’s drink straight out of the cup holder and began chugging it. Billy went to grab for it but then decided not to.  
“Yeah okay I’ll just grab yours on the way to class.”  
The two sat and ate their food while listening to some music and just casually talking. The time until the next period started grew even shorter until there was only five minutes left until their next class. The two made their way inside and threw away the remains of their lunch as Billy drank what had once been Steve’s tea.  
“Oh Billy I forgot I got some bad news.”  
“What,” Billy asked while wiping his mouth with the back of his arm and tossing his now empty drink into recycling.   
“Johnson gave me detention after school today so I won’t be able to pick the party up after school so either I’ll have to get Nancy and Jonathon to do it or we’ll have to wait until detentions over at five though I’ll probably just get them to do it as I know the kids don’t like waiting.”  
“Okay whatever you say.”  
Billy and Steve made their way to the locker room as Billy began to dread the end of the day and having to spend time with Nancy and Jonathon without Steve around to play the buffer. Billy could just leave but he didn’t know how long the party would be at the arcade and didn’t want anyone other than himself taking Max home as he didn’t want to deal with Neil again. The two got into the locker room and began changing when Tommy made his way into the locker room as well.   
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the two ex kings of the school or should I say the queens?”  
Steve glanced over at Tommy but decided it was best to just keep his mouth shut. However these same thoughts didn’t go through Billy’s mind.  
“Oh yeah then who the hell are you? The jester?” Billy shoved Tommy backwards only for Tommy to shove him back harder. Billy fell backwards into Steve who caught him and tried to hold him back but Steve was no match for Billy’s fury. Throwing Steve’s hands off him Billy charged towards Tommy and Tommy was met with a right hook straight to his face followed by a knee to the gut. Billy got finished dressing as Tommy laid on the ground groaning and made his way out of the locker room and into the gym, Steve trailed after him with an awed look on his face.   
“While that was impressive you do know that you’ll probably get detention and not be able to take the kids to the arcade tonight, right?”  
“No I won't, Tommy would have to rat himself out if he wanted to get me in trouble, which he won’t do so we’re good.”  
“Okay if you’re sure.”  
The rest of the class went by smoothly with no more altercations between Billy and Tommy. Soon enough school was over and Billy and Steve had to part ways.  
“Well I guess I’ll see you after detention.”  
“Yeah” Billy chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Who would have thought that while I get to walk out of here and hang out with a bunch of children you would be the one staying here in detention.”  
“Yeah I know I would have never thought.”  
The two stood in front of the exit just looking at each other until they were interrupted by Mr. Johnson.  
“You better not be trying to escape detention with me Mr. Harrington. And Mr. Hargrove what a shocker it is that you are not joining us.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah Mr. Johnson whatever. I’ll see you after detention Steve.”  
“Yeah bye.” Steve stared after Billy as he watched him walk out of the door.   
“Okay let’s go Mr. Harrington.”  
Steve followed Johnson to the detention room as Billy went to pick up Max and El.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I've written so any tips or comments would be appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
